Saint-Valentin Autremondienne:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Ou comment passer une soirée romantique...ou pas. Vous connaissez bien sur les couples fétiches de Tara Duncan. Mais savez vous comment nos héros favoris fêtent la Saint-Valentin. Pour le savoir lisez.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Pour cette première nouvelle rendons nous sur Terre et observons les (mes)aventures de Jar. En effet, ce n'est pas parce que ce jeune homme n'a pas de petite amie que des filles ne lui courent pas après, au contraire.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Jar :**

**_Ou comment changer radicalement d'avis sur un sujet_**

Jar avait tout prévu, tout envisagé sauf ça. Cette masse de corps, se poussant, se bousculant, se mordant et se frappant à l'occasion. Ces cris, ces pleurs, ces hurlements hystérique. Toutes ses filles qui tentaient de lui sauter dessus et de le noyer sous des boîtes de friandise. Oui, il n'aurait jamais songé que la Saint-Valentin ressemblait à ça dans un lycée terrien.

Une fois de plus il maudit son implacable grand-mère qui l'avait envoyé ici pour débusquer un vampyr friand de sang adolescent. Tant bien que mal il se fraya un chemin au milieu du groupe de fille. Il n'était même pas neuf heure et il avait déjà reçu : trente et une boite de chocolat, dix de bonbon, trois de biscuit, quatorze déclarations d'amour et cinq poèmes. Sans compter les filles les plus audacieuses qui avaient même tenté de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus et il remercia le ciel que ces camarades de classe ne connaissent pas le philtre d'amour ni le sort d'attirance. Il se laissa tomber à sa place et se prépara mentalement à suivre deux heures d'Histoire. Enfin bon, au moins durant ce temps personne ne viendrai le harceler.

« Jaaaar…. »

Perdu. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Maddie. Blonde, mince, peau parfaite, sourire à la Hollywood, poitrine à la Pamela Anderson…Le genre de fille à rendre dingue n'importe qu'elle ado. Sauf Jar. Car il s'avait que derrière ce corps se cacher un tempérament de peste superficielle.

« Tiens, ce sont des chocolats. Ils viennent de Belgique, c'est mon père qui me les a ramenés lors de son dernier voyage d'affaire. Ils sont délicieux et fabriquer par les plus grands mètres chocolatier. Je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour après les cours. Juste toi et moi. »

Elle se pencha et posa ses coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains et les fesses pointant vers le ciel. Comme ça le jeune homme avait une vue plongeante sur son décolletée.

« Désolé mais non. Je suis occupé après les cours. Et je n'apprécierais pas de me faire dérober ma vertu par une poupée Barbie à l'âme de succube, _ajouta-t-il mentalement_. »

La jeune fille se releva, rejeta ses long cheveux blond d'un mouvement de la tête et lui jeta un regard signifiant : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » et alla s'assoir auprès de ses amie, ses admiratrices plutôt. Jar poussa un soupir, la journée allé être longue.

Quatre heures plus tard sa journée d'écolier était enfin finie mais il lui restait encore son rôle de chasseur de vampyr à assurer. Jar se passa une main dans les cheveux et bailla. La journée avait été épuisante, des filles l'avaient suivi partout, surgissant parfois des endroits les plus incongru (comme un placard à balai), l'un d'elle l'avait même attiré dans une classe vide. Plusieurs autres avaient accidentellement trébuchée et c'était retrouvé (par hasard) dans ses bras. Bon, au moins il n'était pas le seul gars dans cette situation. Mais il ne se remettait toujours pas de cette fille qui, après l'avoir percuté dans la cantine, avait commencé à déboutonné son chemiser car « il est mouillé, je vais prendre froid ». C'était à se demander si elle n'était pas sou l'influence d'un sort quelconque, ou alors c'était les hormones. Heureusement que cette fête de fou n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an.

Soudain, un cri retentit et Jar se précipita vers l'endroit d'où il provenait, les escaliers en l'occurrence. Il passa le coin d'un mur et vit une jeune fille entourée de trois garçons à l'allure menaçante. Sans réfléchir il fonça dans le tas, assena un crochet du droit au premier, un direct au deuxième et le dernier s'enfui sans demander son reste. Mais dans sa précipitation il avait poussé la jeune fille qui bascula dans les escaliers. Grace à ses réflexes Jar réussi à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche terre et dégringole en bas. Il la releva doucement et la regarda.

Elle avait de longues anglaises auburn, des yeux verts en amande et une peau de lait. Vêtu d'une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux et d'une cape marron elle était incroyablement mignonne. Surtout lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourie radieux.

« Merci. Ces gars sont des brutes, ils voulaient me voler mon argent. J'avais beau leur répéter que je n'en avais pas, ils continuaient. »

Ses yeux se remplir de larmes et Jar ne trouva rien de mieux que lui tendre un mouchoir en papier et de lui dire que c'était une chance qu'il soit arrivé à temps. Elle lui adressa un deuxième sourire et lui dit :

« Je m'appelle Ambre. Et…je…comme… »

Elle bafouilla, rougit et sortit finalement une boite de son sac avant de dire à toute vitesse :

« Je voulais t'offrir ça mais comme les autres filles ne te lâcher pas je n'ai pas osée. _Elle ralentit puis ajouta,_ Ce sont des sablés, je les ai fait moi-même et il y en a trois sortes différentes. J'espère que tu les aimeras. »

Sur ces mots elle mit la boîte entre les mains de Jar, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et partit en courant, le visage rouge. Jar resta là, planté comme un idiot, un sourire complétement débile sur le visage. Finalement il ouvrit la boite et vit une douzaine de sablé en forme de cœur recouverts de glaçage couleur pastel et décoré avec soin. Il en prit un, mordit dedans, et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Quelque chose attira son regard au fond de la boite, il écarta les biscuits et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier qu'il déplia et lu :

« Voudrais-tu aller à la fête du village avec moi samedi prochain ? Je serai la fille avec une écharpe et un bonnet vert, sous le chêne, à côté de la mairie. J'espère que tu viendras. »

A ce moment la Jar changea irrémédiablement d'avis sur la Saint-Valentin, c'était en fait une fête merveilleuse.

* * *

Pauvre Jar, il n'a vraiment pas eu une journée facile. Qu'en pensez vous?


	2. Chapter 2:

_**Blabla de l'auteure:**_

Restons sur Terre pour cette deuxième nouvelle et retrouvons cette fois Moineaux et Fabrice qui vont partager un repas mais surtout beaucoup de confidences et d'amour bien guimauve.

Bonne lecture**_._**

* * *

_**Moineaux:**_

_**Ou l'art de la confidence sur l'assiette:**_

Moineaux plaça une dernière épingle dans ses cheveux maintenu en chignon et se regarda dans le miroir. L'image qui lui parvint fut celle d'une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une simple robe rouge agrémentait d'un foulard, de bottes montante noir et d'un discrètement maquillé. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa coiffure, remettant une méchés ici, en faisant pendre une autre là puis se regarda de nouveau. Parfait, maintenant c'était parfait. Sexy mais pas trop, sophistiqué mais sans excès. Fabrice allait aimer, elle en était sûre.

D'habitude c'était le jeune homme qui organisait leur soirée pour la Saint-Valentin mais cette fois elle avait décidé de prendre les commandes et de concocter elle-même une soirée. De longues journées de recherche avaient alors commencé pour trouver LA chose qui rendrai son petit ami le plus heureux possible. Finalement c'était Tara qui, sans le vouloir, lui avait apporté la solution. Moineaux jeta un coup d'œil à sa monte, eut un regard alarmé et sortit de sa suite en courant. Elle n'était pas en retard mais presque.

A son arrivé aux portes de transfert elle était un peu essoufflée et rouge mais fut soulagée de voir que Fabrice n'était pas encore là. Bien, elle avait donc quelques minutes pour redevenir présentable. Soudain un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre un torse musclé. Elle faillit donner un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes du malotru quand elle reconnut le parfum. Fabrice.

« Joyeux Saint-Valentin ma chérie. Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire où nous allons ? _lui souffla la voix de son petit ami dans le creux de l'oreille._

-Non, c'est une surprise. Tu le sauras quand nous arriverons. _Répliqua la jeune fille qui fit face au jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres._ »

Fabrice lança un faux regard désespéré au plafond et tendit un magnifique bouquet de violette à Moineaux. La jeune fille lui ayant un jour confié qu'elle aimait beaucoup ces fleurs terriennes. Moineaux lui adressa un sourire étincelant et porta prudemment le bouquet à son nez, avec son odorat de Bête elle avait tendance à beaucoup éternué lorsque des fleurs se trouvaient à proximité.

Passant le bras de Moineaux sous le sien Fabrice s'approcha de la porte, laissant sa petite amie dire la destination. Et il fut surpris de l'entendre crier :

« Targon, Terre ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils réapparurent dans le manoir où il avait passé toute son enfance.

« Hum, j'espère que tu ne m'emmène pas à un dîner de famille parce que passer la soirée avec mon père n'est pas l'image que je me fait d'une Saint-Valentin parfaite. »

Moineaux esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

« Non mais si tu ne suis pas mes instruction à la lettre ça pourrait bien arriver. Ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre que quand je te le dirais. »

Fabrice s'exécuta, entendit Moineaux incanter un transmitus puis sentit que le sol sous ses pieds avait changé de texture, il était plus mou, comme de la terre. La jeune fille le fit avancer de plusieurs mètres et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit. Le jeune homme battit des paupières et identifia immédiatement ou il se trouvait. La vieille ferme en face de lui, avec le toit en chaume n'était autre que La crêperie perdu, l'endroit où sa mère l'emmener manger lorsqu'il était petit et accessoirement son restaurent préféré. Il se tourna vers Moineaux, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant, et lui demanda :

« Comment…

-Tara. Un jour on parlait d'un restaurent sympa qui venait d'ouvrir pas loin du palais et de fil en aiguille elle m'a parlé de cet endroit. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette crêperie est perdue.

-Les crêpes sont un plat breton, ici on est dans le Sud il ne devrait donc pas y en avoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle est dite perdue. »

Moineaux hocha la tête, hum elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Passant son bras sous celui de Fabrice elle l'entraina à l'intérieure du bâtiment. La salle, rustique et chauffée par une grande cheminé, était occupé par une dizaine de personnes. Un serveur les prit en charge et les installa à une table à côté d'une fenêtre. Avec un sourire il leur tendit les menues et partit en direction des cuisines.

Après quelques secondes passaient à regarder le menue Moineaux leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu sais quand j'ai demandé à Tara pourquoi tu aimais tant cet endroit elle m'a dit que je devais te le demander moi-même. Alors je te le demande : pourquoi aimes-tu autant cet endroit ?

-Tu sais que ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit ? _Moineaux hocha la tête. _J'avais six ans exactement et le peu de souvenir que j'ai d'elle concerne cet endroit. Elle était illustratrice, surtout pour des livres d'enfants mais aussi des romans, parfois, et elle aimée venir manger ici. Elle disait que l'ambiance l'aidé à réfléchir et que cela lui rappeler son enfance au bord de la mer. Je me souviens qu'on allait faire une grande marche autour d'un lac qui se trouva pas loin et qu'ensuite on venait ici. Je prenais la même chose à chaque fois. La galette du chef en plat et celle à la pomme avec de la glace à la cannelle en dessert. Ma mère sortait souvent ses crayons pendant le repas pour me dessiner, elle disait que j'étais le meilleur modèle au monde. »

La voix de Fabrice mourut et il senti sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux le piquait. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa mère. Cela faisait trop mal. Moineaux saisit la main de son petit ami et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas emmené ici. Viens, on rentre. »

Fabrice secoua négativement la tête et murmura :

« Non. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi. Une fois ma mère m'a dit que viendrai le jour où je serai assis ici avec la femme que j'aime et non avec cella qui m'a donné la vie. A l'époque j'ai trouvé ça stupide. _Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire et sortit une boite de sa poche_. Elle m'a aussi donné ça avant de mourir. »

Il fit glisser la boite jusqu'à Moineaux qui l'ouvrit et manqua de s'évanouir car à l'intérieur de cette boite il y avait un anneau serti d'émeraudes.

« Ce n'est pas une demande mais une promesse, celle que je serais toujours là pour toi. _Expliqua Fabrice, de l'espoir dans les yeux. _»

Sans un mot Moineaux tendit la main et laissa Fabrice passer la bague à son doigt. Elle était froide, elle était belle et lui aller comme un gant. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Le jour où tu me demanderas, je dirais oui, _assura Moineaux._ »

* * *

Une petite review?


	3. Chapter 3:

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**_

Et maintenant voici Mara, au prise avec un terrible et sanguinaire démons près à tout pour lui ravir son âme!

Attendez, qu'es ce que j'ai écrit? Un terrible démons? Ho pardon je me suis trompée. J'écrivais donc: et voici Mara au prise avec un magnifique et romantique démons près à tout pour lui ravir son coeur. Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

_**Mara:**_

_**Ou comment rejouer la belle et le clochard...alors qu'on a juste envie d'aller se coucher:**_

Dans la suite de Mara, Gabriel s'agitait de plus en plus. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne bouge une fleur, remette en place un couvert ou essuie la cire d'une bougie. Il était huit heure vingt-cinq, et si la jeune fille avait décidé de suivre son emploi du temps habituel le démon n'avait plus que cinq petites minutes à attendre.

Décidant de s'assoir il prit place dans un fauteuil et ne bougea plus durant cinq secondes. Cinq secondes qui lui parurent durer cinq siècles. Sans pouvoir se retenir il fila dans la salle de bain et scruta chaque millimètre de son reflet dans le miroir. Es ce que sa tenue convenait ? Et sa coiffure ? Et son cadeau ? Es ce que c'était ce genre de chose qu'attendait une humaine pour la Saint-Valentin ? Es ce que c'est comme cela qu'elles tombaient amoureuse.

Un discret bruit lui annonça que la porte s'ouvrait et que, donc, Mara était de retour.

Lorsque Mara poussa la porte de ses appartements elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière. La date de la Saint-Valentin lui était complétements sortit de la tête et pour l'instant ce qui la préoccupée le plus c'était son entrainement de Voleuse. Las elle demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir et passa une main dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueurs. Elle venait de passer six longues heures à s'entrainer et elle ne rêvait que de deux choses : une douche et un lit.

C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise lorsqu'en entrant dans sa chambre elle la découvrit entièrement transformé. Elle était désormais dans les tons rouges et rose, remplie de bougies, d'encens et avec pour seul meuble une table ou était dressé deux couverts et ou trônait un splendide bouquet de roses rouges. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rappela de la date. Aujourd'hui c'était la fête des amoureux. Problème elle n'avait pas d'amoureux. Et n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu organiser tout ça. Surtout qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et elle vit apparaitre la seule et unique personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Sa Majesté Démoniaque. Le sublimissime prince venue des Limbes. Gabriel.

Le jeune homme s'avança, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire une grande déclaration lyrique et guimauve à souhait quand Mara lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Bon qu'es ce que tu veux ? »

Désarçonné Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils. Bon sang avec ce décors, cette table, cette ambiance…Elle était aveugle ou quoi cette humaine. Tout en délicatesse il lui expliqua :

« Nous sommes le quatorze février, dans le calendrier terrien, bien entendu. Et à cette date les garçons font des cadeaux aux filles, leur offre des fleurs, les invitent à dîner. Et je me disais que nous pourrions passer cette soirée ensemble.

-Dans tes rêves ! »

Sur ces paroles elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. En quelques mouvements elle se débarrassa de sa combinaison de Voleuse puis se brossa sommairement les cheveux avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Passé la fête des amoureux avec lui…Il n'avait vraiment pas la lumière à tous les étages ce démon.

Dans le salon Gabriel se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait que deux options : soit il s'avouait vaincus et partait soit il se battait et attendait le retour de sa belle. Choisissant cette dernière option il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et se demanda furtivement comment son frère, ce si horripilant Archange avait fait pour séduire aussi vite Tara Duncan. Peut-être était-elle moins difficile que sa sœur.

Après une demi-heure passé sous l'eau chaude Mara jugea qu'elle était assez propre et détendu et ordonna à l'élémentaire de se couper. Dix petite minutes plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un short de pyjama et d'un débardeur, elle détestait les chemises de nuit, ça n'arrêter pas de remonter durant la nuit.

Elle nota mentalement que Gabriel n'avait pas pris la peine de remballer son décor romantico-guimauve et se dirigea vers son lit :

« Même aussi peu vêtu et apprêtée vous restez très la belle. »

La jeune fille sursauta, alluma sa magie et l'éteignit lorsqu'elle reconnut Gabriel. Le démon ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il attaqua tout de suite :

« S'il vous plait dîner avec moi. J'ai créé ce décor spécialement pour vous. Il est inspiré d'un film terrien sur l'amour que les démones adorent. Et je m'en suis inspiré, espérant qu'il serait à votre goût. S'il vous plait, j'ai vu tant de film sur cette fête mais je n'aurais jamais pu espérer la passer avec quelqu'un d'aussi spéciale que vous. »

Mara manqua de s'étrangler…de rire. Si il croyait la séduire ainsi il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil mais…Mais elle était seule et les pathétiques tentatives de Gabriel pour copier son frère était…touchante. Un peu comme un enfant qui dit qu'un jour il sera pirate sur un énorme bateau.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Mais il y a deux règles :

-je ne me change pas.

-et si tu essayes de m'embrasser…Tu le regretteras. »

Gabriel hocha la tête, la fit assoir et fit apparaitre un plat.

Des spaghettis avec des boulettes de viande. Dans une seule assiette.

Mara soupira :

« Un autre film terrien ?

-Oui, vous le connaissez ? »

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains, la soirée allé être longue, très longue.

* * *

Hum, je compati la soirée ne va pas être facile lol.


	4. Chapter 4:

**_Blabla de l'auteur:_**

Et maintenant place à la musique avec une naine et un demi-dragon. J'ai besoin de citer des noms ou vous avez deviner de qui je parles?

* * *

_**Silver:**_

_**Ou comment se transformer en dieu grec:**_

Fafnir senti un bandeau de soie autour de ses yeux, si une personne normal lui avait fait cela il aurait finis haché menue par sa hache. Mais ce n'était pas une quelconque personne qui lui passé ce bandeau, c'était Silver, son petit ami. Néanmoins si cette partie de leur relation venait à s'ébruiter, le demi-dragon le payerait cher, très cher. Elle senti une main se glisser dans la sienne puis une voix chuchota à l'oreille :

« Il va falloir marcher un moment avec qu'on arrive à ma surprise. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop impatiente. »

La naine secoua négativement la tête et laissa son petit ami la guider. Durant près d'une heure.

Lorsque Silver lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une surprise pour elle pour la Saint-Valentin elle avait fait une drôle de tête. La Saint quoi ? Puis elle c'était souvenue. La Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux sur Terre. Et elle avait rougi, un peu. Car même si elle était une guerrière, une naine sanguinaire maniant la hache comme personne elle devait admettre qu'elle était, un petit peu, romantique. Et elle aimait bien cette idée de fête des amoureux.

Des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et une main ôta le bandeau. Fafnir cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu au retour de la lumière. Silver l'avait emmené dans les hauteurs des montagnes. Là où il n'y avait que la neige et le ciel à perte de vue. Un spectacle magnifique. Sauf qu'on était la nuit, pas loin de l'aube, certes, mais la nuit quand même. Elle lança un regard perplexe à son petit ami qui la poussa gentiment vers un grand rocher plat où il avait disposé couvertures et coussins.

« Ma surprise arrivera dans exactement vingt minutes. Met toi à l'aise mon amour. »

Fafnir haussa un sourcil mais obéi et s'assit au milieu des coussins, s'installant confortablement. Elle regarda Silver sortir de sa poche un étui d'une trentaine de centimètre. Elle savait ce que contenait cet étui, ou tout du moins elle le devinait, et cela la laissait encore plus perplexe.

Silver lui lança un grand sourire et ouvrit l'étui, en sortant un magnifique violon en bois couleur miel. Sans attendre il s'empara d'un archet et positionna l'instrument sur son épaule.

Les premières notes laissèrent Fafnir vibrante, elle ne savait pas de qui était le morceau, mais c'était magnifique. Sensuel, magique, grandiose. Silver jouait comme s'il faisait corps avec son instrument, comme si chaque note sortait de son âme. Fafnir ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en ce moment.

La naine se laissa porter par la musique et, au fur et à mesure, que le mouvement approché de son apogée la lumière solaire venait illuminer la scéne ainsi que le demi-dragon qui, dans la lumière de l'aube, ressemblait à un dieu. La dernière note resta suspendue dans l'air au moment même où le soleil apparut complétement. Silver laissa retomber son archer, le laissant pendre au bout de son bras et ferma les yeux.

Fafnir contempla la scéne qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était magnifique. La neige jaune brillait comme de l'or sous la lumière du soleil naissant, soleil qui faisait également brillait la peau et les cheveux de son petit ami qui ressemblait plus que jamais à ce dieu terrien, celui qui symbolisait la beauté et dont le nom échappé à la naine.

Silver finit par rouvrir les yeux et se dirigea vers sa petite amie qu'il embrassa sur les lèvres :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. »

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Tara aime Cal. Mais elle aime aussi Robin. Lequel des deux a t-elle choisi pour la Saint-Valentin?

* * *

_**Tara:**_

_**Ou comment parler trop vite et le regretter ensuite.**_

Tara était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Elle était foutue, enfoncée si profondément dans la bouse traduc qu'elle ne voyait aucune issue. La jeune fille avait déjà fait des erreurs, prit de mauvaise décision mais là… Là son erreur allait lui coûter la vie, où pire encore. Comment avait-elle pour en accepter deux ? Pour dire oui aux deux ? Elle poussa un gémissement et Galant lui envoya une onde de chaleur réconfortante.

« Ho, Galant, pourquoi es ce que j'ai dit oui à Cal et à Robin ? Enfin surtout à Robin. Je ne sors plus avec lui, j'aurais dû dire non. »

Le pégase lui renvoya l'image ambigüe de la jument avec plusieurs étalon faisant gémir de Tara de nouveau. La jeune fille se leva et inspira un grand coup. Bon elle avait dit qu'elle passerait la St Valentin avec les deux garçons, elle allait le faire. En priant pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son hor, onze heure moins dix. Parfait elle avait donc un peu plus d'une heure pour prendre une douche et pour se faire habiller par la changeline pour son rendez-vous avec Robin. Elle avait trouvé cela bizarre que Robin l'ai invité en plein milieux de la journée mais bon, au fond cela l'arrangeait puisque Cal avait réservé sa soirée.

A midi tapante elle entra dans la salle de transfert juste vête d'un short blanc, d'un chemisier bleue, de ballerine ainsi que de quelques bijoux. Cette sobre tenue avait nécessité un bon quart d'heure de négociation avec la changeline qui était plutôt branchée extravagance. Ses longs cheveux blonds, eux tombé librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Elle fouilla l'endroit du regard et repéra Robin, appuyé contre une colonne et occupé à la dévorer des yeux comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Aussitôt son cœur s'emballa et elle s'en voulu. Elle aimait Cal. Cal, pas Robin. Enfin elle aimait aussi Robin, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils avaient rompu. C'était juste un rendez-vous amical.

« Ouais, c'est ça un rendez-vous amical à la St Valentin, mon œil, _lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit._ »

L'ignorant Tara agita la main et traversa la foule, qui s'écarta obligeamment pour laisser passer l'Héritière, et rejoignit Robin. Le jeune homme lui adressa un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Sourv, son hydre, trompeta bruyamment pour saluer son arriver.

« Nous allons quelque part ? _demanda Tara._

-Oui. A Selenda.

-Selenda ? _répéta Tara, curieuse._

-Oui. Et tu connaîtras la destination finale quand nous y serons. »

Sur ces mots il prit la main de Tara et se dirigea vers la porte. Bien évidemment toutes les personnes présentes laissèrent passer le couple. Comme quoi être l'Héritière avait parfois des avantages.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils apparurent dans la salle de transfert de Seborn, la capitale elfique mais Tara n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le décore que déjà Robin l'entrainait dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir du palais. C'est là que Tara remarqua que s'il faisait jour à Omois, ici c'était la lune qui briller dans le ciel. Robin passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et incanta un transmitus.

Ils réapparurent sur un sentier, dans une forêt et le jeune homme sortit un morceau de tissu. Morceau qui se révéla être un bandeau.

« Pour que la surprise soit complète. Galant, je t'interdis de transmettre des images à Tara, sinon je t'en mets un aussi. »

Le pégase henni, message comprit, il ne transmettrait rien. Robin noua le bandeau autour des yeux de la jeune fille, s'assura qu'elle ne voyait rien et la reprit par la main, pour la guider.

Le noir était complet mais Tara senti soudain une différence. Des herbes lui frôlaient les jambes, la terre était plus meuble sous ses pieds et des fragrances florales lui parvenait. De plus elle avait l'impression d'une plus grande luminosité. Le jeune homme la fit assoir sur ce qui lui semblât être du tissu et se plaça derrière elle. Doucement il dénoua le tissu, révélant à Tara l'endroit où il l'avait emmené.

La jeune fille étouffa un « ho » de stupeur. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière parfaitement circulaire ou poussait des herbes hautes et argentés ainsi que de magnifiques fleurs qui, sous la lueur de la lune, lui paraissaient bleue marine. La forêt, plongé dans la pénombre les entourés et pourtant Tara ne ressentait aucune peur, elle était bien. Détaillant ensuite l'endroit où elle était assise elle vit que Robin avait installé une nappe ainsi qu'un panier en bois. Un pique-nique sous la lune. Voilà ce que lui avait préparé Robin. La jeune fille leva la tête et vit l'arbre au-dessus d'elle qui ressembler à un saule pleureur et la lune, pleine et brillant. Le décor était incroyablement romantique.

Elle senti quelque chose se posé sur ses cheveux, sursauta et l'enleva. C'était une couronne de fleurs bleue. En souriant Robin le la lui prit des mains et la reposa sur sa tête.

« N'est pas peur. Et puis cela te va très bien. Tu te souvins quand tu m'avais dit que tu faisais souvent des pique-niques sur Terre ? Tu m'avais raconté qu'en été les blés dorés te donnaient l'impression d'être dans un champ d'or. Là je t'offre un champ d'argent. Et de fleurs, de fleurs bleues, du même bleue que tes magiques yeux. »

Oui, elle se souvenait lui avoir confié cela. Confuse elle sentie son visage rougir, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne lui avait pas fait une aussi belle déclaration. Les belles phrases romantiques n'était pas vraiment le point fort de Cal. Lui c'était l'humour son point fort.

« Et je me souvins aussi que Paul Eluard est un de tes poètes préféré. Alors laisse-moi te dédier ce poème :

Surgis d'une seule eau

Comme une jeune fille seule

Au milieu de ses robes nues

Comme une jeune fille nue

Au milieu des mains qui la prient

Je te salue

Je brûle d'une flamme nue

Je brûle de ce qu'elle éclaire

Surgis ma jeune revenante

Dans tes bras une île inconnue

Prendra la forme de ton corps

Ma souriante

Une île et la mer diminue

L'espace n'aurait qu'un frisson

Pour nous deux un seul horizon

Crois-moi surgis cerne ma vue

Donne la vie à tous mes rêves

Ouvre les yeux. »

La voix chaude et douce du jeune homme avait enveloppé Tara qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'est si beau, si romantique, si…Robin. Elle senti une main essuyai une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

« Avec cette robe blanche tu ressembles aux fées décrites sur Terre ou à un ange. Tu es si belle, les elfes sont belles mais leurs beautés pâlies devant la tienne, je t'aime. »

Le cerveau embrumé par cette déclaration Tara mit à moment avant de se souvenir d'une chose. Elle était vêtue d'un short pas d'une robe. Baisant les yeux elle vit que la changeline avait changé ses vêtement en une robe blanche à brettelles et qu'elle avait également banni ses chaussures. Poussant un soupir mental elle remarqua une autre chose :

« Heu, je ne voudrais pas paraitre paranoïaque mais ou son Galant et Sourv ?

-Partit faire un tour. Mais ils ne sont pas loin. Je voulais être seul avec toi. »

Sur ces mots il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lorsque sa main frôla sa joue Tara senti une onde de chaleur l'envahir. Elle ne devait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin, il fallait qu'elle trouve une diversion, n'importe quoi. Elle avisa alors le panier et failli pousser un soupir de soulagement :

« Et qu'a tu prévus comme encas ?

-Ce que tu préfères. Ferme les yeux. _Répondit Robin, mystérieux._ »

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entendit Robin poser quelque chose sur la nappe. Une bouche vient effleurer la sienne, doucement, d'un effleurement aussi léger qu'un papillon. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Robin c'était reculé et qu'entre eux deux trônait une coupe de glace :

« Glace au miel, à la vanille, morceaux de pêche, coulis d'abricot et chantilly. Ta préférée, non ? »

Sur ces mots il se rapprocha d'elle et captura ses lèvres, posant une main sur sa hanche. La jeune fille répondit au baiser, d'abord chastement puis elle ouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue de Robin rencontrer la sienne. A partir de cet instant le demi-elfe prit le dessus. Sa langue s'entoura autour de sa consœur, la caressant doucement et lorsqu'il sentit que Tara était parfaitement détendue dans ses bras il l'allongea doucement sur la couverture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Robin contre son cou que Tara réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Aussitôt elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ex petite-ami, appela mentalement Galant et dit :

« Désolé…Heu…Cal…Désolé. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble, je sors avec Cal et…

-Et c'est lui que tu as choisi. _Compléta amèrement Robin._ Mais réfléchie Tara, je te connais, je sais ce que tu aimes et je t'aime. Je sais aussi que tu as rendez-vous avec Cal après et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'aura pas préparer quelque chose d'aussi romantique.

-Je…Partir. Il faut que je parte. Merci pour cette soirée, le poème, la glace, tout mais il faut que je parte. Au revoir. »

Sur ces mots elle incanta un transmitus et disparu.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur la couverture et, le regard rivait sur les étoiles, caressa doucement Sourv qui était revenus. Distraitement il prit une cuillère de glace qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« Tu sais Sourv j'ai vraiment cru que cela pourrait fonctionner. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle aimait, elle a répondu à mon baiser. Mais non, c'était trop beau, vraiment trop.

-Tu sais gamins dans ces cas-là le meilleur truc à faire est de supprimer le problème à la source. Et ici la source c'est ce garçons, Cal. Plus de Cal, plus de problème. »

Robin tourna la tête et vit, sans surprise, Llillandril :

« Si Tara était une elfe ça marcherais mais elle est humaine. Non, je vais attendre et la courtiser, encore et encore. »

Allongé dans une baignoire rempli d'eau brulante et de mousse Tara essayait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était peine perdu, elle se souvenait de chaque détail avec une précision étonnante. Distraitement elle observa la couronne de fleur posée sur le lavabo.

« Je l'ai juste gardé parce qu'elle est jolie, pas parce que c'est Robin qui me l'a offert, pas parce qu'il m'a ensuite déclamé un poème. J'aime Cal. Point à la ligne. »

Voyant que ses pensées vagabondées et la ramenée à Robin elle sortit sa boule cristal et composa le numéro de Moineaux. Après quelques intonations la voix de sa meilleure amie lui répondit :

« Je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message ou envoyez-moi un PMM. Au revoir. »

Bien sûr, elle devait être avec Fabrice. Slurk. Bougon elle sortit de la baignoire et laissa la changeline la sécher et la vêtir d'une nuisette bleue nuit. La jeune fille s'affala ensuite sur son lit, il lui rester encore beaucoup de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Cal et dormir était un bon moyen d'oublier. Quelque minute plus tard elle était dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle sentit sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux que quelque chose dans sa chambre avait changés. La lumière était tamisée, une odeur d'encens fruité flottait dans l'air et elle avait la nette impression que quelqu'un se tenait à coter de son lit. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à carboniser le premier intrus venu mais se détendit vite en voyant que la personne se tenant à côté d'elle n'était autre que Cal.

« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant. Je pensais que tu allais rester endormi cent ans, comme celle dans le conte.

-Mais je me suis réveillé et toute seule, sans…Cal ! Qu'es ce que tu as fait à ma chambre ! »

La pièce était seulement éclairé par des bougies dans les tons solaires, les murs étaient recouverts de tissu dans les mêmes tons que les bougies et ça et là était disposé des bâtons d'encens qui rependait une odeur suave et envoutante dans la pièce. L'ambiance n'était pas romantique, non elle était plutôt…érotique.

Tara senti le martelât s'affaissait légèrement puis une bouche couvrir la sienne. La langue de Cal taquina ses lèvres demandant silencieusement le droit de passage. La jeune fille s'exécuta mais fut surprise lorsque Cal se détacha d'elle après seulement quelques secondes.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai juste prévu autre chose, _murmura-t-il en effleurant sa lèvre supérieure_. »

Sans approfondir il se leva et disposa plusieurs flacons sur sa table de nuit et commença ensuite à retirer sa chemise. Tara ne put retenir une exclamation ce qui lui valut un regard moqueur de la part de son petit ami. Une fois la chemise à terre Cal revint vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit être stresser à cause de ton job d'Héritière d'un empire immenses ?

-Oui…

-Et bien j'ai trouvé comment remédier à la situation. »

Sans attendre de réponse il desserra les brettelles de sa nuisette et commença à la descendre ce qui provoqua une nouvelle exclamation de la part de Tara qui s'éloigna vivement du jeune homme.

« Cal ! On ne peut pas. J'ai promis à Lisbeth !

-Je sais, _répondit sobrement le jeune homme_, Je veux juste te faire un massage. Pour te détendre. Et il faut que tu enlèves le haut. Alors laisse-moi faire et met toi sur le ventre. »

Ecarlate Tara se mit sur le ventre et se souleva juste assez pour que Cal dénude sont dos et le début de ses hanches. Il se positionna ensuite au-dessus d'elle, faisant attention de ne pas trop pesé. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre les huiles posé sur la table de nuit il en profita pour embrasser le lobe d'oreille de Tara et pour lui murmurait :

« Je t'enlèverais bien le reste mais je doute que je réussirai à me retenir en te voyant nue, sous moi. »

La jeune fille piqua un nouveau fard et eut deux pensées : la première qu'elle était heureuse que Galant ne soit pas là et la seconde que si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre elle mourrait. De honte.

Elle sentit les mains de Cal sur ces épaules, massant doucement les muscles contractés. Au bout de quelques minutes les mains descendirent dans le dos, c'est à ce moment-là que Tara se détendit complétement, le visage entre ses bras elle ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est aux mains sur son corps. La jeune fille senti soudain les lèvres de son amant sur son oreille :

« Mon corps agité de mille frissons

De ses baisers donnés en dévotion

J'abandonne toutes mes velléités

Qui ne me font jamais lui résister.

Je suis devenu un homme sans armes

Que des lèvres exquises en charmes

Envoûtent et possèdent de sortilèges

Mon être, fantasmes en cortèges.

De trêves puis d'assauts irrésistibles

Je gémis en souffles à peine audibles

Qu'elle seule arrive à me prendre,

Par ses caresses indécentes et tendres.

Elle m'a fait esclave de ses envies

J'assouvis ses souhaits, elle est ravie

De me voir lui appartenir sans volonté,

De me voler mon âme apprivoisée.

En maîtresse de mon intimité émotionnelle

Elle me fait pénétrer dans son temple charnel.

Et psalmodiant son plaisir, épousant mes contours

Elle me sacrifie sur l'autel de son amour.

Tout en supplice, je savoure ses délices. »

Le silence revenu elle sentit les dents de Cal sur son lobe, puis sur sa gorge, envoyant un frisson dans tout son corps. Ce poème, déclamer avec cette voix…Elle perdait totalement pied. Robin avait raison, Cal n'était pas romantique. C'est pour ça qu'elle les aimait tous les deux. L'un représentait l'amour dans sa version sentimental, l'autre dans sa version charnelle. Et elle aimait les deux. La jeune fille ne résista pas quand Cal la fit rouler sur le dos et elle répondit avec une passion dévorante à son baiser. Bientôt elle sentit les lèvres de Cal descendre jusqu'à frôler sa poitrine. Il fit le tour de chaque mamelons avant de poser ses lèvres sur le droit et de la mordiller doucement tandis que sa main caressait l'autre.

Tara se tordit sous ses caresses et poussa un petit gémissement, arquant son corps vers le haut pour plus de contact. Sentant le désir de sa partenaire Cal abandonna la poitrine et laissa sa bouche dériver vers le Sud, il s'attarda un instant sur le nombril tandis que ses mains finissait d'ôter la nuisette.

Noyait dans les limbes du plaisir Tara n'entendit pas les coups frappaient à sa porte, ce ne fut que lorsque une personne hurla qu'elle redescendit sur Terre :

« Tara ! Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte je la fais exploser ! »

La jeune fille se releva d'un bon, c'était la voix de sa tante ! Cal lui s'effondra sur le lit et poussa un grognement :

« C'était vraiment trop beau. On ne peut pas passer une soirée tranquille ! »

* * *

Et voici l'OS le plus pimenter de cette série. J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	6. Chapter 6:

**_Blabla de l'auteur._**

Et voici le dernier Os de cette série spécial Saint-Valentin.

* * *

_**Lisbeth:**_

_**Ou la preuve que les fins heureuse existent:**_

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Various se tenait devant la porte des appartements de Lisbeth, des papillons dans l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de frapper à la porte, pour être franc il était mort de trouille. En effet Lisbeth lui avait envoyé une de ses servantes lui dire qu'elle voulait le voir à vingt heures tapante. Various était arrivé une dizaine de minute en avance, mais maintenant il était l'heure. L'heure d'entrer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le message transmis par l'Impératrice était froid, sans vie et Various avait peur que l'idylle qu'il vivait depuis quelques mois prenne fin. Il redoutait que sa bien-aimée lui annonce qu'elle devait se marier avec le roi de Pétaouchnok pour raisons politiques. Alors qu'il poussait la porte les papillons se transformèrent en abeilles.

Various traversa le hall, vide, le salon, vide et se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière, à savoir le jardin privé de l'Impératrice. Il poussa un soupir, ce jardin avec ses roses, son chèvrefeuille, ses multiples autres fleurs, son petit bassin rempli d'eau clair, son chemin dallé…était un bien trop joli endroit pour se faire larguer.

Il s'avança dans le jardin seulement éclairé par la lueur de la lune et par quelques lanternes disposées çà et là et son cœur fit un bond. L'Impératrice, assise sur la margelle du bassin, était vêtue d'une robe blanche, vaporeuse serti de diamants et ses longs cheveux pour une fois de leur couleur naturel et simplement orné d'un diadème de diamant. Various se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait plus à une mariée qu'a une femme sur le point de jeter son petit ami. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Elle leva la tête, croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire radieux tout en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Various s'empressa de combler la distance entre eux.

Doucement il s'assit, pris le visage de son amour entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour, ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois.

« Tu as l'air anxieux mon amour, _lui dit l'Impératrice en lui caressant la joue._

-Tu trouves ? C'est que…Tu vas trouver cela drôle, idiot mais quand j'ai reçu ton message j'ai cru, c'est idiot mais…

-Oui…

-J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter, _avoua piteusement Various._ »

Lisbeth le regarda un instant puis éclat de rire. D'un rire merveilleusement cristallin selon Various. Une fois son hilarité passé elle chassa les quelques larmes qui avait coulé aux coins de ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Various :

« Je ne veux pas te quitter et je ne le voudrais jamais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela mon amour. Non je voulais profiter de ce jour spécial…

-Spécial ? Comment ça spécial ?

-Spécial sur Terre. Aujourd'hui là-bas c'est la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

-La Saint…Ho, cette fête. Si, j'en ai entendu parler, mais comme ce n'est pas une fête autremondienne j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, désolé.

-Pas grave. Et maintenant ne m'interrompt plus. Donc j'ai décidé de profiter de ce jour spécial pour t'annoncer une grande, une merveilleuse nouvelle. »

Elle se tue et regarda Various avec de grands yeux larmoyant, jamais il n'avait vu l'Impératrice avec ces yeux-là. Doucement elle prit la main de Various et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Les lèvres de l'homme formèrent le mot « non », l'Impératrice répondit par un hochement de tête signifiant « si ».

« Si Various, je suis enceinte. »

Cette nuit-là les lunes d'Autre-Monde furent témoins qu'il n'y a pas que les contes qui se finissent par : « Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » Les astres découvrirent que même les humains ont parfois droit aux plus belles des Happy End.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé?


End file.
